This invention relates generally to television receivers and specifically to commercial television receivers such as those dedicated to hotel/motel, educational and hospital service, all referred to as institutional service.
In an institutional environment, the television receiver is usually centrally controlled to regulate the types of programs that are receivable, restrict "pay per view" special programming and convey a menu of in-house services. In such an environment, the user may prefer to install specialty equipment and services that may only use selected functions of the television receiver. These services usually require an external power supply and the opening up (removal of the back) of the television receiver housing to permit installation of accessory circuit boards and the like.
The invention provides a convenient arrangement for enabling the user to communicate with selected portions of the television receiver and to add an accessory circuit board, all without requiring removal of the cabinet back of the television receiver, physical access to the receiver circuitry or an external power supply.